goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Skeens calls Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl/Grounded
In the auditorium, Skeens was watching the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl with his friends Mundy, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst and Lazy Kid and Anna Banana and Floof. Skeens had a clever plan, and he was talking to Anna and Floof, who were crying about Sharkboy and Lavagirl's deaths. Skeens: Ha! (X30) Anna Banana and Floof, due to being sad over Sharkboy and Lavagirl's deaths, you two are such crybabies! You two are crybabies! (X10) Skeens began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Anna and Floof in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Skeens: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like puppies. Scared of the dark you both are, whimping like puppies. Skeens, Mundy, Sue Bob, Kurst and Lazy Kid: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! Skeens: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're both just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Skeens, Mundy, Sue Bob, Kurst and Lazy Kid: You're such crybabies! You're such a crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You two are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! Anna and Floof began to cry even more and ran out of the auditorium. Anna and Floof: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Skeens, Mundy, Sue Bob, Kurst and Lazy Kid: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Skeens: Goodbye, crybabies! The usher came in, and he was very angry. Usher: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Skeens, how dare you call Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl and make them cry! You and your friends are in big trouble for bullying Anna and Floof! That's it, all of you! Go home while I call your parents! And this means you, Skeens! At Skeens' house, Skeens' parents scolded Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, we can't believe you called Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl! Even worse, you made her cry even more! Skeens' mum: You know you can't do that to Anna and Floof just because they're crying about Sharkboy and Lavagirl's deaths. Skeens' dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a month. Go upstairs to your room right now! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! In the Rainbow Rangers' world, Indigo Allfruit and Pepper Mintz were worshipping Anna and Floof's feet. Indigo: Anna and Floof, I know that Skeens calls you crybabies. Anna: I know. Floof: Floof floof. Anna: I cry really hard everytime Sharkboy and Lavagirl die in the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Pepper: It's okay to cry, Anna and Floof! Cast Brian as Skeens Eric as Mundy Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy and Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Duncan as Lazy Kid Emma as Anna Banana Shy Girl as Floof Professor as Usher Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Julie as Indigo Allfruit Kate as Pepper Mintz Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff